There You Are
by KristosLilly
Summary: Sam helps Britt find her way. A Jasam and Brik fan fiction. AR.
1. Chapter 1

**There You Are**

 _ **I started writing this a long time ago, way before Nikolas became a treacherous betrayer of his family. I really loved him and Britt together (still do, actually) so I have decided to continue this. Also, of course Jasam is my OTP, so I have to include them somehow. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 **Here's what you need to know:  
** It's the year 2013.  
Danny did not have cancer.  
Jason never died.  
Robin is still presumed dead.  
Britt and Sam have become best friends over the past several months.  
The OLTL characters left and never returned with different names so there is no Silas, Kiki or RHFranco.  
Rafe never existed.

* * *

 **There You Are**

 **Chapter 1**

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked as she looked at Britt, watching as her friend's hands came to drape lightly over her still-taut abdomen. Danny sat on Sam's lap, happily chewing on his favorite snack (Cheerios, of course), blissfully unaware of the tension radiating off of Britt in waves.

Britt shook her head as she shifted on the sofa in the penthouse. So many emotions were percolating in the depths of her penetrating green eyes that Sam felt overwhelmed just looking into their liquid depths. Looking at Britt, Sam swore that she was seeing her younger self. When she had first came to town, she was just like Britt – abrasive, calculating, angry, scheming, self-serving - a walking ball of hurt, who deep down, was just desperately hungry to be loved. That's what had drawn Sam to Britt in the first place, she supposed. Like attracts like. The only difference was that Sam had found her happiness and though sometimes she was truly afraid that it couldn't last, she was holding onto it very tight. Britt, meanwhile, was stuck muddling through the mire right now.

Britt threw up her hands. "I don't know, Sam. I'm not you – I'm not Mommy material." She massaged her belly seemingly absent-mindedly. "I have honestly never been so confused about anything. I've always known what I wanted and I've had so many goals and plans, but I feel that they all just got shot to hell."

Sam rested her chin lightly atop Danny's still-adorably bald head. He looked up at her and offered her a beautiful smile before returning to munching on his snack. "I wasn't always 'Mommy material', to be honest. In fact, when I was pregnant with my first baby … I knew nothing about children - what they needed or how to take care of one. It was Jason who helped me figure things out."

Britt sighed. "Well see, you had Jason. I have –"

"You have me," Sam said, reaching out and offering Britt her hand. "I am not going to let you down."

Britt looked down at Sam's hand grasping hers for a long moment. "Thanks … Jesus! How am I supposed to tell Patrick that I'm pregnant? Every chance he gets, he tells me that he wants nothing to do with me. He tells me what we shared was a huge mistake but it doesn't feel like a mistake to me… It felt really nice while it lasted …" She ran a hand through her chestnut locks. "He's going to say I did this on purpose - to try to trap him and distract him from Nurse Betty."

"Well you know the truth."

"Don't give me the benefit of the doubt here, Sam," Britt said bitterly. "Maybe there was a part of me…"

"That wanted to keep him with you at any cost?" Sam guessed.

"Yes…"

"Well…"

"We didn't use birth control, Sam. I mean, I am a doctor. I know better than anyone what can happen when a couple is not using protection… But yes, okay, yes! There's a big part of me that wants to use this as a trump card. I don't want to lose Patrick. I need him. He's the perfect guy for me." She sounded so sure of everything for a moment and then doubt quickly crept in again. "What if he wants nothing to do with this kid?"

"I don't see Patrick walking away from his own child, no matter how angry he may be at you right now. He's a really decent man."

"What if he can never love me the way I love him?" Britt asked.

"Then you have to move on. It will hurt like hell for a good long time but then you'll find someone else, someone who was worth the wait."

Britt scoffed. "I doubt that will happen. I'm never anyone's first choice."

"I used to think that too…"

"But you and Jason … You're sort of a one of a kind couple, Sam. I don't think it's possible to replicate that."

"You don't have to try to replicate us… The point is that you need to find your own version of happiness and do what's best for yourself and this baby, assuming that … you want to keep them."

Britt looked at Danny for a moment, studying the tot as if he were a puzzle she had to solve. "I guess that's what I have to figure out, huh? If Patrick can't set aside his anger and be with me, do I still want to be a mother? Can I actually be a good parent to anyone? I didn't have the best examples - not even close." Despite the closeness of their friendship, Britt had only ever mentioned her parents once to Sam. All she had said was that her mother was akin to Cruella Deville and that she had been completely obsessed with Britt's father, to the point of insanity.

"I don't want to be my mother, Sam – trying to hold onto a man who never truly wanted me in the first place. And I'm starting to think that as much as I love Patrick, he doesn't reciprocate. I am at the point where I'm wondering if he just slept with me to have a warm body in his bed. Maybe he never got over his dead wife."

Britt grimaced. "His 'great love' Robin sounded like such a saint. She's so amazing in fact that there is an actual ball to honor her next weekend… A ball Patrick asked me not to come to, by the way."

Sam sighed and shifted on the sofa. "You know that I agreed to -"

Britt nodded. "I know. You're going to put on your dancing shoes and wow the crowd at the Nurse's Ball."

"I don't know about that. I will consider it an accomplishment if I don't fall flat on my face. I just wish Jason was going to be my dance partner."

Britt smirked. "I can't see Jason doing anything of the sort."

"He dances … sometimes … But only with me," Sam admitted as she tickled Danny under his chin. He cooed back at her.

"Okay that I actually can believe. He's so devoted to you, Sam. He'd give you the moon if you wanted it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I admit it - I am so jealous."

"It'll happen for you too, Britt, I know it."

"Oh yeah. Someday my prince will come …" Britt scoffed. "Oh please, Sam…"

XoXoXo

Nikolas pushed open the heavy oak door for Spencer and together, they walked into Wyndmere. The place was as old and drafty as it ever was, but in some ways, it was home, and Nikolas always returned there - whether he should or not. His family had drawn him back here this time though. Spencer was getting older now and he needed roots, connections, something he didn't have overseas with various nannies and aupairs caring for him while Nikolas was out at the office.

Nikolas's thoughts returned to the present for the moment, hearing the way Spencer chattered on animatedly. Soon enough though, the boy was running off in search of his old friend Alfred.

Nikolas sighed and set down the overnight bag he carried. All too soon, his eyes found a framed picture of Emily resting on the desk where he it had always sat. He moved over to it and picked it up, rubbing a finger down the slick glass.

"Emily," he whispered. He missed her. Lord, did he miss her. He had not honored her memory very well though, had he? He had bedded down with Elizabeth, one of her best friends, and then betrayed her other best friend (his own brother, Lucky) in the process. His affair with Elizabeth was a mistake that he feared he could never live down. A mistake he certainly could never forgive himself for. It was one of the reasons he had left town. The other reason being that he had learned that Aiden was not his son, something he had longed for very much. The revelation that he was not Aiden's father had nearly crippled him. He had fled the states in a fit of rage and hurt. Though much of his anger had dissipated, he still couldn't help but wonder if coming back now was actually a good idea.

But he was here for the moment.

He couldn't second-guess his decision to death.

"Ahh, Master Nikolas," Alfred said, walking into the room. Nikolas gently put down the framed picture of his beloved and turned to face the elderly butler, who had always been more family to him than employee. "It's so wonderful to have you home."

Alfred held out a gnarled hand to Nikolas but Nikolas shook his head. "I've come thousands of miles. I expect a hug, old friend."

Alfred smiled and indulged him gladly. Nikolas smiled in return before pulling back. "You look very well, Master Nikolas," Alfred said. "Europe agreed with you."

"I think it did," Nikolas said. "However, I knew that I couldn't stay over there forever. Spencer needs his family. My mother is back in town now and of course; my little sister lives here. As does my aunt…"

"And Spencer's cousins …"

"Right," Nikolas said. "I should arrange a play date for all of them very soon. I know Spencer would love that."

"And their mother …"

Nikolas sighed. "What about Elizabeth?" His voice was level and even.

"Forgive me for asking, but did you come back here… because of her?"

"Alfred, you nosy man," Nikolas said. He sighed and moved over to the big picture window that overlooked the river. He said nothing for a moment and then turned back to look at the butler. "You want to know if I have any interest in rekindling things with her?"

"Er, yes."

"Not at all. I care about Elizabeth a lot but our dalliance wasn't about caring or even affection… In retrospect, I have realized that she really was self-destruction personified… That is to say, being with her reinforced all the things that I have always hated about myself... I betrayed my brother and I betrayed Emily's memory and I promise you, I will never go back there. I wish only the best for Elizabeth but I don't love her, and she is not why I returned. There is only one woman for me and that is Emily Quartermaine. I can't imagine ever loving anyone the way I loved her."

"You have to be open to it, Prince Nikolas."

"That's far easier said than done, Alfred."

"I know, Master Nikolas, but I want you to find happiness again one day. It's not right for a good man such as yourself to hide in the darkness and brood all day and night."

Nikolas chuckled. "I'll try to keep the brooding to a minimum from now on… As for this moment, I want to take Spencer out for a ride and then I will call my mother and let her know that I'm back in Port Charles. Perhaps she, Lulu, and my aunt and cousins can all gather together for a late supper at the Metro Court."

"Sounds splendid," Alfred said. "Welcome home, Master Nikolas."

"Thank you, Alfred. I actually feel somewhat glad to be home."

XoXoXo

Sam was in the shower washing her hair sometime later when she heard the bathroom door open and then click shut. She smiled and turned around, peeking out the curtain to see her husband approaching her. "Hello, Mr. Morgan," she said. A smile played on her lips. "How was work?"

Jason smiled back and rubbed his cheek. "Long. Tiring. I'm all sweaty …"

Sam giggled. "Then you'd better get in here and let me help you wash off some of that grime."

Jason's blue eyes darkened with desire as she pulled back the curtain and stood there, beckoning to him. He swallowed hard and then started stripping out of his clothes. His standard black tee-shirt and jeans were soon in a pile on the bathroom floor and he was joining her in the shower. Right away, she noticed that he was aroused and she smiled as their eyes met.

He reached for her and she laughed as their wet bodies pressed together. His hard dick was poking her thigh and she couldn't resist the urge to reach out and grasp it between her small hands. He groaned as she began to vigorously pump him. "Sam…"

"You like that, Mr. Morgan?"

He nodded, giving her a look that said, _how can you even doubt that?_ Though he was a man of a few words, his eyes always were quite expressive.

She continuing rubbing his shaft until she could tell he was about to explode. "Sam," he murmured, "I need to be inside of you. Now."

Sam nodded. "Just don't scream my name too loud," she teased. "Danny's taking a pre-dinner nap."

Jason smiled as he reached for her, pulling her up onto him so that she could wrap her trim legs around his lean waist. He drove into her and she gasped with pleasure as he pressed her back against the opposite shower wall and took her fast and hard. They buried their orgasmic screams in a passionate kiss that left them both equally breathless.

"Mmmm," Sam murmured when he had set her down on her own two feet. "You make bath-time oh so fun."

Jason said nothing but his eyes were lit with appreciative humor. He moved her under the spray then and grabbed for a washcloth. He began to wash her body slowly, taking care to touch every inch of her with the soft cloth. She shivered as he pressed the washcloth at her entrance and then slowly eased it up inside of her. He scrubbed her lightly and then dropped the cloth altogether and used his fingers to bring her to the heights of pleasure once again.

They coupled together until the water ran very cold and they had no choice but to climb out. He wrapped her in a thick terry cloth towel and carried her down the hall to their room. They ended up making love on their bed too, her arms locked around his neck and her legs knotted at his waist. They made feverish love until they heard Danny moving around on the monitor and knew that it was time to get back to reality. Reality admittedly though, was so good these days.

"I'll go get him," Jason said. "You make yourself decent."

Sam laughed as she climbed off the bed, shaking her bare ass at him. He growled and then turned away to avoid the temptation of pouncing on her again. He hurriedly threw on jeans and a tee-shirt before hurrying out of the room. Sam pulled on panties and a tank top and sweat pants. She pulled her hair up into a damp pony-tail and prepared to head downstairs, anticipating a lazy, happy night at home. Suddenly though, her cell phone came to life, ringing its plaintive cry. She thought about ignoring it but then saw her mother's number flash across the screen.

She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hey, Mom," she greeted Alexis.

"Hey, Sweetheart, you sound great."

Sam smiled, knowing exactly what had made her sound that way. "Thanks. How are you?"

"Good. I am calling because your cousin Nikolas is back in town."

"Oh really? That's great. When did he arrive?"

"Oh about two hours ago – give or take. He wanted to surprise everyone, I suppose - thus why no one knew that he was coming back. But the reason I'm calling is that he wants to take the Davis-Spencer-Cassadine clan out to dinner at the Metro Court tonight. You know him, he apologized profusely for the late invitation but just the same, he'd like you and yours to be there, as would I."

"Mom-"

"Sam, you're not going to turn us down, are you?"

"No, I guess not," Sam said. "Not when you're being so persuasive. Jason and I were going to spend a quiet evening with Danny but I guess it can be postponed a bit."

"Good… And Jason is welcome to come. I know that this is probably not his scene …"

"It's not," Sam admitted, "but I have ways of making him do what I want." She laughed as she could practically see Alexis's face filling with color.

"That's uh … good," Alexis said. "So we'll see you at eight then?"

"Sure, we'll be there," Sam said. "Bye." She hung up just as Jason walked into the room, carrying their son. Sam was touched by the sight of them together, as always. They had fought so hard to be a family and now they were. It was incredibly humbling.

"Hey, boys," Sam said.

"Who was on the phone?" Jason asked as Danny cooed at both of them.

"That would be my mother. I guess my cousin Nikolas is back in town. He's taking us all out for dinner so … get ready."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Sam –"

"Come on, Jason, I swear I'll make it worth your trouble. Remember what we were just doing before Danny woke up?"

Jason nodded. "Yes …"

"Well I am prepared to do that again and again. Plus 'other stuff' … if you come with Danny and me to the Metro Court."

"Sam," he said with a groan but she saw the intrigue and desire in his eyes. "Fine, whatever. But you owe me."

Sam laughed. "Trust me, I always pay up."

 **Whew that was a long chapter! lol Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is love... TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Okay, this chapter turned out to be super long. Not sure how it happened but there you go lol Hope it is okay. I like writing this story. I also really like writing Britt because she's not a stagnant character. She can be one bad bitch but she also has layers so its interesting to start to peel them away bit by bit, so to speak. Happy reading**_**

 **Chapter 2**

"Do we really have to do this?" Jason asked as he looked over at Sam sitting beside him in the passenger seat of the Escalade. In the back, Danny was chewing contentedly on his teething ring and babbling to himself.

Sam looked over at Jason and nodded. "Yes. We're almost there. You'll be on your best behavior right? Charming and conversational?" She teased.

Jason smirked at her. "I didn't know that was part of our deal."

"I know you don't really do conversational, so how about charming?" Sam asked, returning his smirk.

Jason just shrugged. He smiled at her and then glanced at Danny in the rear-view mirror again. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he had a child with Sam, and such an amazing one at that. It was even harder to believe that Jason had almost been willing to walk away from Danny when they had believed that he belonged to Franco. Jason felt guilty about that every day of his life but was now trying his damndest to be worthy of Danny's love. And Sam's. They meant the world to him.

Jason turned back to face the road but he felt Sam's eyes on him in the near-darkness. "What?" he finally asked.

"I just love how you love Danny," Sam said. "You should see the smile on your face when you look at him. I don't even think you know you're doing it but your face actually lights up. So do your eyes."

"Well, Danny and you ... You're everything to me," Jason said. He felt Sam reach across the seat and lift his right hand, pressing her lips to his palm. He smiled and tried really hard to focus on the road then.

They arrived at The Metro Court in the next few minutes and pulled up to the curb. Jason and Sam climbed in front of the valet's booth and Jason tossed his car keys to a pimply teen who smiled widely as he took a look at Jason's car. "Don't crash it," Jason muttered and then moved over to Sam. Sam lifted Danny from his car seat and settled him on her trim hip. Danny was getting so incredibly big that she probably wouldn't be able to carry him around for much longer.

They walked inside and soon found their group in the dining room. It seemed that they were the last to arrive. Jason sighed as he moved with Sam over to everyone. Laura, Lulu and Dante sat on one side of the table; Alexis and Molly on the other. Nikolas sat at the head of the table and he looked up as the Morgan family approached.

"Sam," Nikolas greeted his cousin. He stood and gave her a brief yet somehow warm hug. "You look fantastic. Motherhood agrees with you."

"Thank you," Sam said, smiling happily. "You look great too. Europe agreed with you."

"Thank you. It was nice to have a change of scenery for awhile but I wanted Spencer to be around family as he gets older."

"I don't blame you," Sam said.

"This must be Daniel," Nikolas said as he stared at the baby now. "He is the spitting image of -" he looked at Jason now - "you."

Jason nodded and pulled anxiously at the collar of his button-down shirt. He had wanted to come in his standard jeans and tee-shirt but somehow Sam had managed to talk him into putting on black trousers and a white shirt instead. He had absolutely refused to wear a tie though, especially the pink one she loved teasing him about so much.

"Thank you for coming, Jason," Nikolas said. He then proceeded to pull out a chair for Sam beside him. Jason took the one on the other side of his wife and son. Greetings were exchanged and Jason couldn't help but think what an odd group they made up. Dante, the cop; Nikolas, the royal; Jason, himself, an enforcer...

Conversation started rippling around the table. Jason looked at Sam helplessly and then reached for Danny, holding his son and whispering to him so that he didn't have to actually talk to the others. He would only speak if he was addressed. Which he soon was, by none other than Molly. "Jason, I can't believe you're not wearing a leather jacket!" she said with a laugh. "What did Sam have to do to convince you to put on that outfit?"

Jason shrugged but he could feel his face color a bit. Alexis, fortunately, saved him by saying, "Molly, let's not go there." She looked across the table at Jason. "I am glad you could come though, Jason." She sounded sincere, surprisingly, and Jason nodded.

"Me too."

"So, Nikolas, tell us all about living overseas," Sam encouraged her cousin.

"Yes, did you meet anyone?" Lulu piped up.

Nikolas shifted on his chair. "Spencer and I met a lot of people."

"Yep," Spencer agreed who was sipping his ginger ale contentedly.

"I meant, anyone special?" Lulu said pointedly.

Nikolas scratched his cheek. "No, at least not in the way you mean. I still love Emily with all of my heart."

Silence fell over the table for a long moment then. Only Danny's gurgling could be heard. Jason looked at Nikolas and saw genuine emotion in the prince's eyes. Nikolas had been the love of his sister's life and though Nikolas had made mistakes with her that Jason wished he hadn't, Jason knew in that moment - without a doubt - that Nikolas had loved his sister beyond reason and rhyme. That kind of love was not easy to get over. Jason knew that better than anyone. When he had lost Sam - truthfully, when he had stupidly let her go - he had been utterly despondent and lost, almost feeling like he was wondering around in a fog. In some ways, he could never quite forgive himself for hurting her the way that he had.

Laura finally broke the silence. "Everyone's got a water glass already right? What do you say we raise a toast to Emily and her memory? She was an amazing woman, one of the best I've ever known."

"I'll drink to that," Sam agreed. She looked at Jason and he nodded, reaching for the water glass that had already been set out for him.

"Me too," Jason said softly and everyone clinked glasses. He looked at Nikolas once more and saw a single tear roll down the prince's cheek.

XoXoXo

At General Hospital, Britt had just finished her shift for the night. She stacked a pile of charts on the nurse's station desk and rubbed her back. It ached terribly and she felt very nauseous too. She was an OBGYN, so naturally she understood that morning sickness was not really exclusive to mornings at all. Still, she wished it would just go away already. She was sick half of the day and night now and no matter how many Saltine crackers she devoured, the need to projectile vomit was not ever far from her.

She sighed as she moved away from the hub and started down the hall. She was halfway to the locker room when she spotted Patrick emerging from a patient's room. For once, his shadow Sabrina was nowhere to be found. Britt was very glad for that.

She watched him for a moment, unnoticed, as he tucked a pen into the pocket of his lab coat and stuck a chart in the basket on the door. He had an intense look on his face. In fact, since she had met him, he had always been rather somber and serious. She had of course heard the stories about what an unrepentant flirt he'd once been. How he was a carefree, Walkaway Joe type, who was quick to flash his dimples and turn on the charm to get his way. Now he seemed worlds away from that wanton person she had heard so much gossip about. She wondered if it was becoming a father to Emma that had changed him. Emma hated her and truthfully, Britt was none too fond of the little girl herself, but there was no denying that Patrick had a wonderful relationship with his daughter. Britt wondered if Patrick could ever love Britt's child the way he did Emma.

"Patrick," she called out to him. She realized it was probably the only time Sabrina wouldn't be under foot and she needed to take advantage of it.

Patrick paused in his tracks but didn't turn to look at her. "Dr. Westbourne, I don't have time for this."

Dr. Westbourne? Anger and yes, humiliation, shot through Britt at hearing Patrick address her that way. As if they had never shared anything, as if they were colleagues and had never made love or went on dates or even talked outside the hospital setting. She wanted to rail at him that he couldn't keep treating her this way, but she didn't. Instead, she said in as even a voice as she could muster, "I know I'm not your favorite person right now, Patrick, but I really need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you, unless it involves a patient."

Britt reached for his arm. "Patrick, come on. I know you're angry at me right now,; I know that I went too far saying that Emma was a brat and that I couldn't stand her, but what I have to say is really important."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," he snapped and looked at her with eyes that were cold and hard. "Just leave my daughter and me alone. I don't want to deal with you anymore and neither does she."

Britt bristled. "Okay you don't want to deal with me but I'm not the only one in the picture here. There is someone else that needs your care and concern!" Her hand instinctively moved to her still-flat belly but he didn't seem to notice.

"If it isn't a patient -"

"No, it is not a patient but you need to know -" She was suddenly cut off by the arrival of none other than Sabrina. Sabrina, who came trotting down the hall looking like shit in her thick Coke-bottle glasses, with her hair tied back in that thick, grungy braid, and yet somehow still managed to earn a look of endearment from Patrick.

Sabrina glared at Britt. Britt glared back. Sabrina turned to face Patrick. "Patrick, we need you on a consult please. A patient was just brought in complaining of a severe headache."

Britt rolled her eyes, irked by not only Sabrina's mere presence but the fact that she got away with calling Patrick by his first name as if they were actually equals. "Get the patient an aspirin and move along. Patrick and I are trying to talk here, Sabrina."

"I believe I told you I had nothing to discuss with you," Patrick said. "Come on, Sabrina."

Britt could have punched Sabrina for her intrusion but the little bitch was already being spirited off by Patrick. Britt called after Patrick and he kept walking, acting as if he hadn't heard her.

"Oh you are losing your hearing all of a sudden, huh, Patrick?" Britt snapped. "I will just have to get louder then."

She immediately stalked towards the currently abandoned hospital switchboard where the intercom was located. Her fingers closed around the device and she prepared to broadcast everything. She was going to cause a scene and why not? She was already known around here as The Britch so she might as well act the part.

Her index finger pressed down on the button. She heard the intercom crackle to life. She was about to speak, really let it all out, when suddenly she remembered something Sam had said a few weeks ago when they had discussed her urge to rip Sabrina's bratty head off.

 _"_ _Okay I get it, you want to lash out. You're hurting and you're angry. You have every right to be but just think about what you're doing. Think about just how many people you might alienate with your actions. I spent so many years being a person who would act first, think later and then regret it all afterwards. I don't want that for you. You're becoming my best friend, Britt. If you really have a homicidal urge or just an urge to self-destruct, call me first please. I don't want you to go down the same miserable path I did. It took years for me to even begin to make amends for some of the things I did in the heat of the moment. I don't want you to suffer that way too."_

Britt sighed as her finger continued to play on the intercom button. It would feel so nice to just release all that anger on Sabrina and Patrick but Sam was right - at what cost?

"Dammit, Sam," Britt muttered. "Why are you getting into my head right now?"

She sighed again and slowly released the button on the device. Sam was becoming Britt's best friend too. In fact, she was the only friend Britt had in the whole world. Maybe she really should call her. Sam was the only person she trusted, after all.

XoXoXo

After dinner, Lulu and Dante took to the dance floor and held each other tightly as Etta James's "At Last" played on the speakers. Sam watched them and Jason watched her watching them. Danny was asleep on her shoulder and she was lightly rocking him in time with the soulful strands of music.

Eventually Molly asked her cousin Spencer to "cut the rug" with her and they went out onto the dance floor as well. Their moves were far from graceful but they were smiling and laughing. It was a nice sight, Jason had to admit - if only to himself.

Sam must have felt him watching her because she turned to look at him, her head lightly resting atop Danny's. "Dance with me?" She asked.

Jason thought of at least a million reasons to say "no" but only one to say "yes" - because he wanted her to be happy. He loved seeing her smile. He loved the way her doe eyes lit up when she was enjoying the moment.

He finally nodded. "Okay."

Sam grinned. She looked over at Alexis. "Mom, would you mind -"

Alexis shook her head. "Definitely not. I've been waiting all night for my chance to cuddle with my grandson."

Sam smiled and moved out of her chair. The long black dress she wore swished around her legs as she walked around the table to Alexis and handed her Danny. Danny sighed but continued on sleeping. Alexis kissed her grandson's head and then she and Nikolas turned to watch the rest of their party on the dance floor.

Jason reached for Sam's hand and they found a quiet corner of the dance floor. He tugged her into his arms and they began to sway slowly in time. Her head came to rest on his chest and he buried his lips in her soft hair for a moment.

"Thank you, Jason," Sam whispered.

"For coming to dinner or for dancing with you in front of everyone?"

"Both. But mostly, thank you for loving me. You do it better than anyone ever has."

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "It's not exactly hard to love you." In fact, if he were honest with himself, it was easier than breathing. She was a part of him. The biggest part. She and Danny were everything.

Sam looked up at him and smiled. She tugged on the sleeve of his white dress shirt. "I don't suppose I could talk you into dancing with me at the Nurse's Ball next week."

"No, you can't."

"Okay, if you're sure," Sam said. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Good thing I have big, strong Anton there to be my dancing partner."

Jason growled. "Don't remind me. If he tries anything -"

"I love it when you're jealous," she said. "It's very sexy."

"I am serious though. I don't like the idea of any man dancing with my wife but me."

"Then change your mind."

Jason sighed. "Don't ask me, please. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know. That's _why_ I'm asking." She giggled softly. "But since you are being a good sport by coming here with me, I won't pressure you anymore. At least not for the rest of the night."

He smiled. "Thank you."

XoXoXo

"Nikolas, I'm really glad you're home," Alexis said as she slowly rocked Danny back and forth.

"I am glad too for the most part," Nikolas said. "I admit though that it's still not easy to be here; to be back at Wyndmere with all those memories. I am still avoiding going near the ball room. I don't think I'll ever go in that wing of the estate again."

"I wouldn't blame you but you are incredibly brave to come back here and face so many of your fears."

"I am trying to anyway."

"You miss Emily a lot." It wasn't a question.

Nikolas nodded. "Every minute of the day and every minute of the night as well. Alfred told me today that he wants me to find someone else but -"

"You can't imagine it."

"No."

"Maybe someday it will happen - if you were to meet the right woman. She might never replace your Emily in your heart, but there are all kinds of love, Nikolas. And if this girl were to make you really smile again -"

"This phantom girl," Nikolas said with a dry smile.

"You never know. She could be right around the corner. She could be waiting for you now."

"Aunt Alexis, I never realized what a sentimental type you are."

"I want you to be happy."

"I know. But who is making you happy these days?"

Alexis looked at her grandson who was now slumped in the crook of her arm, lightly snoring zzzz's. "My family."

"Do you ever think of falling in love again?"

"If the right man came along, maybe. I guess we just need to keep our eyes peeled and our ears open."

Nikolas was about to reply when suddenly a cell phone began to ring. He looked over and saw his cousin Sam's phone flashing a number in red across the screen. He looked at Alexis. "Should I -" He asked. He didn't really want to interrupt Sam and Jason when they looked so content dancing together.

"Sure. It could be important," Alexis said. "Plus, I know Sam won't mind."

Nikolas nodded and finally snatched the cell off of the table and put it to his ear. He didn't even have time to say "hello" before a feminine voice was speaking.

"Sam, thank god I caught you! I am tempted to do something potentially really, really stupid. Can you talk me down?"

Nikolas raised an eyebrow. "Um, this isn't Sam."

"Well who is it?" The woman snapped.

"Nikolas. I'm Sam's cousin. I will go get her. She's dancing with her husband but -"

The woman sighed loudly, just as Nikolas was about to rise from his seat. "No, don't. She told me that they get so little time together to 'just be' so I'm not going to ruin their moment, even if I really want to."

"Should I tell her you called though - er, uh -"

"It's Britt. And that would be nice. But just tell her it's not urgent."

"Even if it is?"

"I'll just have to learn to curb my self-destructive tendencies, won't I?"

"Britt -"

"Nikolas, that's your name, right?"

"Yes?"

"Nikolas, I'm already feeling more calm. Seriously. No need to send for the paddy wagon."

"If you're quite sure..."

"I'm sure," Britt said. "Bye."

"Good bye. Best wishes to you."

"Uh... thanks."

Nikolas heard a dial tone and closed the phone, setting it back on the table where it had been sitting before. He looked at Alexis, who was watching him curiously. "It was someone named Britt."

"That would be Britt Westbourne, Sam's new buddy." Alexis's voice sounded a bit facetious in nature.

"Why do I sense that you're none too thrilled about this 'buddy' of Sam's?"

"Well, don't get me wrong here. She's the doctor who first examined Danny when Jason and Sam got him back from that crazy woman Heather Webber, so she helped calm Sam in some ways and was very good to Danny. She's bright and sophisticated too from what I can tell but she also has a certain... reputation."

Nikolas smiled in spite of himself. "Well, don't we all?"

"I suppose that's a fair way to look at it but well, Sam is one of those people who give so much. I have to worry that a person like Britt will take advantage of her goodwill."

"Well, I doubt this Britt person can be so treacherous as to lead Sam down the wrong path. Perhaps you should give her and your daughter the benefit of the doubt."

Alexis sighed. "Why do you have to be so rational?"

"Honestly, I rarely am."

"But you're making sense now."

"It will pass," Nikolas said with a chuckle.

Alexis smiled. "I'm glad you're home, Nikolas, I truly am. I hope you stick around for awhile."

"That's my plan," Nikolas agreed.


End file.
